


If You Love Someone

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan x Solas - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Disband, Saving Solas, Solavellan Hell, Soulmates, True Love, What would happen if we could save Solas as our Inquisitor, solasmancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: What if we could save Solas.What if Solas still kept an eye on the woman he loves?What if?A Saving Solas story based solely on headcanon
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 13





	1. The Heart Never Truly Heals from the loss of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IvpIwEeaw3RsxPy79GUyv?si=YsA-HtWaQF-dplP-rnsuNA Link to the So Be It playlist

Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf, Elven God of Tricks and Traps. No… Solas. The man who broke her heart twice, but she still couldn’t let him go. The man who took the marks from her face in that wooded glen, and left her to sit there, staring at her reflection in the water until someone from Skyhold got worried enough to come find her. 

All of the stories her Mamae told her about the Dread Wolf could never have prepared her for  _ loving _ him. For loving him without even realizing who he was. It was true that the truth was not written on the skin. 

Six years. Since she saved Thedas for the third time. Since she lost her arm, and Solas, all in one half of a breath. Since she disbanded the Inquisition and tried to return to her people with a bareface, and no explanation as to how it came to be bare. No one would believe that she, of all people, would have caught the Dread Wolf’s heart, and that he removed the markings after explaining the meaning behind them to her. 

No, she couldn’t stay with Clan Lavellan any longer. So, Skyhold became Lady Evune Lavellan’s permanent home. A few guards and maids stayed, Cullen stayed, Cassandra and Varric were married and living in Kirkwall. Everyone else left to get on with their lives, but did tend to visit several times a year. Even Leliana, as Divine, came to visit at least twice a year. 

But Solas never did. Even though Evune would swear she would catch a glimpse of him when she was walking to the stables, or through the silent halls and courtyard to have dinner with Cullen and his Mabari. Doing things with only one hand had eventually become second-nature to her. Even using a staff was easier. 

But the dreaded annual Savior’s Ball that Empress Celene and Lady Briala held every year in Evune’s honor was coming up. 

“I don’t wish to go, Vivienne. It’s the same stuffy nobles every year, asking me the same questions.” She said as Vivienne was trying to make her stand still for a gown fitting.

“I do not care if you wish to attend, Evune. It is more of an obligation, you’re already here, and you saved Orlais. You are the Hero of Heroes to everyone. Oh come dear, smile.” Vivienne said with little concern for Evune’s feelings. 

“Vivienne, do you know how hard it is to smile?” She said, looking up at the Grand Enchantress with a tear in her eye.

“Yes, dear. I do know how hard it is to smile, but putting your best fake face forward is how you survive in Orlesian society. Surely Leliana taught you that as much as I have.” Vivienne said, wiping the tear from her friend's face. 

“Of course, now these designs of mine; I do not want the same poofy atrocity I wore last year. I want a silk gown like I had when I visited Josephine in Antiva…” She prompted as a seamstress pulled out several colors of silk. Hours were spent this way.

Hours later, Vivienne’s hairdressers had Evune’s long silver locks up in a simple, braided bun with curled tendrils hanging over her shoulders. The dress was a thin, silk thing that dragged the floor behind her, but showed off her legs in the front, and the matching heeled dancing slippers that Leliana had sent her. And the mask was the most important part; It was a white and gold Fen’Harel mask. Two holes for her eyes, but also four ruby eyes shone just below the ears. Why was the theme Elvhen gods? 

The Winter Palace seemed to be in an uproar as spoiled women were screaming at their hairdressers and maids. Cullen usually accompanied her to this ball, but his sister was close to having another baby, she couldn’t and would never ask him to miss that. Now here she was without an accomplice to sneak away halfway through the ball to go and hide on a balcony and drink nobleman’s wine. 

No, Vivienne would be there, but she would be with the Empress. 

“Come on, Lavellan. You can do this, you entered by yourself the first time you were here, and the dress was much more uncomfortable.” She said to herself as she watched others walk through the ballroom doors from her guarded chaise in the vestibule and be announced before she was.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, a Skyhold guard held out his hand to walk her into the ballroom; no matter how many years passed, there was always an assassin waiting to take her out at one event or another. You would think the bards would learn she kept a hidden dagger at her thigh. Walking through the doors and being announced was a habit at this point. 

“And finally, Empress Celine’s honored guest: Lady Evune Lavellan. Former Leader of the Inquisition, Hero of Orlais and Thedas, Comtesse of Kirkwall, Lady of Empress Celene’s Court.” A loud applause erupted throughout the busy hall of Elven masks. Seems she was the only one to choose Fen’Harel as her deity. He was the love of her life, after all. Her soulmate. 

She glanced over the crowd before curtseying towards Celene, that’s when someone caught her eye; another wearing a mask of Fen’Harel. But just as quickly as she glanced over he was gone. And her heart fell once again. She waited until the music began again to escape to the table full of different wines and drinks that could ease her mind.

It was an ongoing suspicion she was being watched, but no one seemed to be watching her. No one she could see, that is. After awhile, she became nervous of someone gawking at her missing arm, the burn scars that reached halfway across her chest and ordered her guard to fetch her cloak so she could rest in an empty courtyard; the same courtyard where she climbed up a trellis to reach Morrigan’s hidden office with a fountain full of caprice coins. 

Sitting and looking at her reflection in the fountain showed her the sadness in her golden eyes. That was when someone cleared their throat next to her. She didn’t believe her eyes when she looked up into indigo eyes, pointed ears, a black and gold Fen’Harel mask. She knew these eyes. That throat clear, familiar, and the way he held his hand out for her as he smirked and the scar on his chin.

“Solas…” Was all she could manage through choked sobs as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arm around his neck. 

“Evune, I cannot stay.” He whispered into her chain adorned ear as he put his face into the crook of her neck.

She held his head to her as she cried silent tears. “Don’t leave me, not again. Come home…” She said as he looked into her eyes, eyes that cried ten thousand tears for him. “Don’t let me go.” She said as he lifted her off her feet, her bare feet padding across the soft grass as he embraced the only woman he ever loved more than Mythal. 

“I can’t stay, vhenan. I am not done with my work.” He said, pulling her small chin to face him, hot tears covered her beautiful face as she took her mask off to truly face him.

“It’s always been just you and me, Solas. Nobody could stand in the way of my love for you. Not even rampaging Qunari could stop me from getting to you. How many times do I have to show you this world is worth saving. Look at the good Varric and Cassandra are doing in Kirkwall, the good Celene and Briala, who was one of your agents, are doing. The good that I have done. Is it all just not enough for you?” Evune said, angered as she backed away with her right hand over her chest as she pulled it from Solas’ hand. 

“Just go, Solas. I have been broken before, now is no different.” She said as she picked up her mask, slippers and cloak from where she deposited them and began to walk back into the palace before he stopped her.

“I don’t wish for you to be broken, vhenan. I only want justice for my people, for them to flourish again.” He said, Evune’s back turned to him as she stood by the stone railing looking over the water. 

“And that’s what turns into vengeance, Solas. You know what happened to Anders, you read me The Tale of the Champion. A real man, a mage like you and I, allowing Justice to become Vengeance inside of him. That is not you, it never was.” She said without looking at Solas.

Solas crossed the space between them with fade-step and was instantly next to her. “The Elvhen had their chance, do you really believe that giving them a second one will turn out any different?” She asked in a whispered voice. 

When she looked up again, he was gone. As quickly as he’d appeared, he was out of her life once more. She sat against that railing for hours until she could no longer hear music and merriment before returning to her solar for the night. Stripping out of the silk gown and pulling one of Solas’ oversized cotton tunics over her bare body gave her some comfort. It smelled like him; like sandalwood and lavender and crystal grace, which was what she remembered he’d wash his clothes in. 

Evune didn’t sleep that night, she sat on a plush chair on her massive balcony watching the moons and stars give way to sunrise. 


	2. Hold on, I still Want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, including Solas, is back in Skyhold. 
> 
> The song for this Chapter is Hold On by Chord Overstreet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to sutsop and everyone in Jackdaw and Saria's discord that gave me the push to finish Chapter two.

In the weeks after the ball, people began showing up at Skyhold. Sera and Dagna, Bull and his Chargers with Dorian, Varric and Cassandra… a very pregnant Cassandra. Cole, who was the first to appear, hadn't left Evune’s side. Thom, Josephine, even Vivienne and Morrigan both showed up. 

“Not that I am unhappy to see all of you, but you don’t usually visit together.” Evune said as she sat around a table full of all of her companions in a once again bustling Herald’s Rest. 

“I received your letter, that’s why I came, Lavellan.” Sera said, shoving a letter that had seen better days in front of Evune.

“I didn’t send you a letter, not since before I went to the Winter Palace…” Evune said before unfolding the wrinkled parchment. There it was, her beautifully penned handwriting asking Sera to return to Skyhold. Suddenly she was looking at ten different, but exact same letters. 

“This is your handwriting, Moony. I’d know that handwriting anywhere.” Varric said as he touched where her L’s did a tiny swoop.

“It is my handwriting, but I didn’t write these. Beatrice.” Evune called for her maid who sent every letter with a rider. “Do you recognize these, did you have these delivered from Skyhold?”

“No, Miss. I remember every letter I send from your chambers. I did not send these.” Her maid said before retreating back against the wall of the tavern.

“If you din’t send em, who did? Is this another of Josie’s jokes?” Sera accused with a full mouth, looking at Josephine, who also had a mouthful of bread.

“I would  _ never _ send a letter from Evune unless she asked me to write it, and it wouldn’t be in her hand, it would be in mine. Besides, I received the same letter, Sera.” She said, pulling the one addressed to her from the pile and holding it up for Sera to examine.

“I think I will retire to my old rooms for the night, it has been quite a long journey.” Dorian said, kissing Evune atop her head like a sibling before being followed by Iron Bull out of the Tavern. One by one the familiar faces began to head to their old claimed spaces for the evening, Dagna and Sera stayed in the tavern as the rest trudged off to their bedchambers. 

Evune walked the grounds in a green silk nightdress with a wool robe over it as her long white curls caught every moonray. Why would someone fake letters in her own hand to get her companions back to Skyhold?

She stopped at the stables, just to pet her Pride of Arlathan Hart, Ruby. The one pure soul in Skyhold. Thom was back in the barn, sitting by the fire and humming to himself. Evune sat in the chair across from the fire to keep him company. It was she who had to break the silence.

“I think I know who sent the letters. It had to have been Solas. I saw him, spoke to him a few weeks ago, at Empress Celene’s masque. He was there, Thom, in Orlais in the Winter Palace." She said as she focused on the flames.

"It makes sense, my lady. We went through a mirror there six years ago. He has control over all of the Eluvians now, even maybe the one you keep in the rotunda." Thom said, and in a moment she flew from her perch on the wooden chair and up the stairs through the kitchens and up into the great Hall, not stopping until reaching the rotunda. Her face and heart fell when she looked around and everything was just as she had left it. His trunk of clothes, besides a couple of tunics and his forgotten wolf’s jawbone necklace, hadn't been touched in six years, a dust cover covered his desk, chair, everything but the couch and eluvian still had covers on them. 

Defeated, Evune made her way up the rotunda stairs and into Dorian's nook, where she would curl up to read regularly anymore. But now, Dorian was sitting in the giant chair, his long hair in a tail behind his head as he invited her to curl up on his lap as she had when she would visit him in Tevinter.

"He's a fool for ever breaking your precious heart, Evune." Dorian said, knowing why she sought out her best friend without a word from her lips. 

"Then why didn't he come back to me? Why did he leave me alone and broken, Dorian? I still need him, still want him." She said as new tears formed and fell from her sweet eyes.

"Even between battles and the chaos of an ancient Tevinter Mage, you still found love. Found someone to lay your heart at their feet. It is not your fault that he walked all over it." Dorian said before pushing her hair from her face and holding her close.

Seeing Solas again had just reopened a wound that had finally begun to heal. A hope she was almost ready to let go of, had it's hold on her again. She sat in the library for a few hours after Dorian had left her to join Bull in bed. She pulled the fur blanket around her shoulders as even the birds in the aviary began to fall silent.

The only thing that could happen, nearly sent Evune flying back down the stone steps. A bluish glow came from below where she sat, which shouldn't be possible, since the only lights left lit in the rotunda were in the library. She dropped the fur blanket on the steps before peeking around the corner, her silver hair nearly glowed in the light that enveloped the rotunda. And it came from the eluvian. Her nightgown covered one shoulder, but fell off her right. She slowly crossed towards the eluvian when she saw a figure emerge, a dagger poised in her right hand behind her back. 

"Vehnan?" Was all she needed to hear before she dropped the dagger and ran into his arms. That's when Dorian decided to come check on her, however.

Violet lightning made Solas drop to the floor in agony, Sera's bow was now trained on him as well. "Stop!" Evune cried out, pushing her friends into the walls. 

"Evune, we have to take him into custody. He's been planning on getting us all together, don't you see?" Dorian said as he went to her slowly while Josephine put Solas in shackles in her frilly nightdress. 

Dorian escorted Evune from the rotunda despite the cries and pleas of Solas, who went to the dungeon without a fight while Dorian and Cullen took Evune to her rarely used chambers. 

"He came back of his own volition. Why'd you put him in chains?" She asked in almost a scream, the realization not so far behind.

"He still wanted to burn our world, sweetheart. I'll stay with her, Commander." Dorian said before Cullen left. She did not sleep well knowing he was in the dungeon below her.

The next morning, a maid helped her put on a silk shift that only reached her knees before being asked to leave. Evune fiddled with the wolf's jawbone necklace she had found in Solas' study years before; it was never far from reach, usually around her right hand or neck. 

"Don't go down there alone, Moony. Take a guard, please?" Varric asked as he blocked her path poorly at the doors to the courtyard.

“I will be alright, Varric. My eyes may finally be open to what he was planning by getting us all back together.” She said, almost angrily as she pulled her long gown over her shoulders and clasped it at her midsection, refusing to put on any shoes before stepping around Varric.

It took her mere moments to reach the guarded door to the dungeons and slowly descend the stairs. Her hair was in a pinned masterpiece, most of the silvery strands still hanging down past her bottom. Her makeup, perfectly unmussed, but not covering the scars of battles past. 

“Come to sentence me, Evune?” She heard him before she saw him. 

“Solas. You know that I do my sentencing in the Great Hall while my arse is firmly seated on a padded throne.” She snapped before turning to face him. The wards surrounding his cell kept him from using magic against anyone who might visit him. 

“Then why are you here? Dorian seemed adamant to keep you away from me.” Solas said, his indigo eyes focused on the way she was dressed; Long wool gown with the left arm pinned up, no shoes, which was usual for her since she was raised Dalish. 

“Why did you send those letters to our friends, Solas? What is the point of coming back when you knew you would be overpowered and taken into custody?” Evune asked in her “Inquisitorial voice” as Varric called it. All masks fell when she became the Inquisitor again. She may have been a merciful and recruiting Inquisitor eight years ago, but today she was a woman who had been stabbed in the back, heartbroken and made to see her mistakes by those she trusted immeasurably. 

“You left me in that glen, in the crossroads, and at the Winter Palace…” she said as she waved a hand and the gates to his cell opened, leaving Solas silent at the use of her magic without a staff. She knelt down, her face close to his ear as he had with her at the Winter Palace a few weeks prior. “You broke me, left my heart unopen for someone else. You left me and took every ounce that I could have given to someone.” Evune said, venom dripping from her pouty lips. As she stood, turning she hauled her right hand behind her and punched him in the face before walking away.

The only sound heard as she left the cell and closed it behind her was Sera’s raucous laughter from the beams overhead, “it’s whatcha get, you spoiled mage.” She said, sticking out her tongue. 


	3. What makes a Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day, I have been waiting for this one

It had been two weeks since Solas appeared through the eluvian in the rotunda. Two weeks since he’d been in the dungeons, in a ward protected cell. With only one visit from Evune. 

“I have two men guarding him at all times, Dorian. Do not worry, he is under a constant mute… Lady Lavel… Evune. I did not hear you enter. My apologies, My Lady.” Cullen stammered over his words and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry yourself over it Commander. I know how to deal with those who wish to do harm to myself or my friends. Are my children on their way from Denerim with your son, Morrigan?” Evune asked the mage, who sat in the corner, amused by the scene unfolding. 

“Yes, Kieran is bringing your son and daughter, Lady Lavellan. They should be here before nightfall tomorrow, mistress.” Morrigan said with a bow, with respect for the elf who stole the well from her once upon a time. And helped her save her son. Morrigan had helped protect Inar and Isalena in return for Evune.

“Is bringing your twins home really the smartest move on your part, Evune. They could be in danger here.” Cullen urged as he stood with his hands leaning on his desk.

“From who, Cullen? Their father? He doesn’t even know they exist and they are only seven years old. It is time they come home for Satinalia anyway, I will not keep them away from their home during the holiday.” She said before turning with a flourish of her skirts before walking through the door and over the bridge.

“Can you really fault her, Commander? She would never keep her children away for the holiday, you know that as much as any of us. Even Dagna and Sera’s daughters will be in attendance.” Dorian said as he sat with his feet upon Cullen’s desk.

“Solas still poses a threat. What if he were to escape his confines during the celebrations?” Cullen asked, nearly defeated.

“Then we will deal with that if it comes to pass. But I doubt he would harm his own children, or Evune for that matter. Calm down, Commander, everything will be quite alright.” Dorian said, standing to pat him on the back.

The next evening, just before supper was served, the gate bells rang telling Evune and Morrigan that their children had arrived safely home. 

“Mamae! Uncle Cullen!” Isalena squealed as she tore from the carriage and into her mother’s awaiting arm. Inar was right behind his sister in hugging their mother.

“Ma Vhenan! How I have missed you both while you’re off in your studies. Come, You must be starving.” She said, also looking at Kieran, who was quickly becoming a man before everyone’s eyes at sixteen years old. It didn’t take much time before everyone was seated in the center of the great hall with their children and spouses eating and trying to speak over one-another, laughter and warm memories filled the hall that night.

The trouble came when Evune went to check on her children after changing into a silk nightdress, and Isalena was not in her bedroom. “Dorian!” Evune called, and in moments, Dorian and Cullen were at her side.

Cullen went to the aviary, Dorian to The Herald’s Rest and Evune to the dungeons, where she heard her inquisitive daughter’s sweet voice asking questions, “Why are your eyes like mine? Where is your hair?”

“Isalena, what are you doing down her, ma vhenan?” Evune asked, forgetting about Solas for a moment.

“The guards were talking about a prisoner down here, I wanted to come see…” Isalena answered, but was quickly picked up by Dorian and taken from the dungeon.

“You did not tell me I had a daughter, Evune.” Solas said, sadness in his voice as he sat in the back corner of his cell with his arms around his legs, his chains had been removed as he didn’t pose a threat behind the wards.

Turning her head over her shoulder so she could see him out of her periphery, she spoke and faced him, “We have twins, Solas. A son and a daughter, Inar and Isalena. And they both look like you. They were born six months after you left me standing in the rubble of the Temple of Sacred Ashes after defeating Corypheus. I did not tell you because what would it have changed? They are the purest good in this world, children born of our love for one another.” She said as her golden eyes met his indigo ones. “They know their father loves them, that’s all you need to know. You may not have known of their existence, but they love you. Unconditionally, like I do.” She answered before retreating back up the stairs, allowing Solas to digest the new information.

“Did she say anything to him, Evune?” Dorian asked as she emerged.

“No, but I told him about them.” She said, turning to a guard, “Bring Solas up to break his fast in the hall in the morning. If anyone stops you, tell them it is by my demand he eat with his children.” She said, ignoring Dorian’s warning glare.

“Yes, My Lady.” The Guard said, saluting and waiting for Evune to nod her dismissal. 

“Is that wise, Evune? What if..” Dorian asked, stopping her halfway up the stone steps into the hall.

“What if what, Dorian? I may be able to change his mind about our world still. His children could be what stands between everlasting peace, and burning of everything we know. Let him get to know how smart and creative his children are. Let him see that they are also powerful mages. That the Elvhen still live on, through him and I. I have two Elvhen children, who are being taught of their ancient history from the best historians money can afford. Three of which are Elves themselves. One is Abelas, the Elvhen we encountered in the Well of Sorrows. No one could teach my children better than an elf who was there.” She said in her motherly tone. No one dare to argue with her over how she raised her children, since she has done it practically by herself for seven and a half years.

“Yes, of course, Evune. I am sorry, my friend.” Dorian said as he embraced her and walked with her to the gardens in light conversation.

The next morning, Solas joined them for breakfast, under guard, but without chains on his wrists. He wore some of his old clothes to eat with everyone; one of his several grey and tan tunics with a pair of snug breeches and footwraps. It was as if he never left, at least to Evune.

They way he answered questions for his children, it was as if they had known him their entire lives. Both twins had a talk with their mother before breakfast about Solas. Who he was to them. It made Evune’s heart soar to see the instant bond between her son, daughter, and Solas. 

“Papae, why have you been gone so long?” Inar asked, through a mouthful of jam and toasted bread. 

“I had what I thought was important work to do, and you and your Mamae couldn’t join me. But don’t worry, I do not intend to leave you again, da’len. That is, I will stay as long as your Mamae allows it.” Solas said, looking up at Evune, who wasn’t really paying attention to Solas anymore, but was pouring herself into the paperwork of the day and furrowing her wrinkle-free brows. Her bottom lip between her teeth, the white curls coming loose from behind her sharply pointed ear as she read over missives Josephine had brought to her attention since returning to her duties. Her husband had also recently arrived with their daughter, Cassie. 

“Mamae, can we show Papae our lessons with Uncle Dorian?” Isalena asked her busied mother, who was penning a reply to Arl Teagan. 

“Of course, vhenan, as long as the guards go with you. Please do not set your brother on fire again, da’len.” Evune said, smirking and rolling her eyes, as her children followed Dorian and Solas, who stood tall with his hands folded behind his back as Inar dragged him by the tunic out to the garden.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Moony? Remember when Inar nearly blew up Curly?” Varric said, almost laughing, but holding his tongue as Cassandra glared at him from her conversation with Dagna.

“They’ll be fine, Varric. I doubt Inar will blow up anything… actually I should go make sure he doesn’t.” Evune said putting her quill down and pulling herself away from the table to join her children in the garden, dressed in a short dress she usually saved for training, and of course, no shoes. At least she had on footwraps today. 

When she burst into the gardens, her children were showing their beautiful magic to their father. Inar was conjuring bubbles, while Isalena held a blue flame in her hand and watched it glow and flicker. “Who has taught you such magicks, da’len? This is old magic.” Solas was entranced by his seven year old twins.

“Abelas teaches them, Solas. After you fled me in the Crossroads, he arrived at Skyhold. I told you, they learn the truth of Elvhen culture, both the good and the bad parts. They are half Elvhen, which means they can tap into the old magicks of our people. Did you think I would have children who wouldn’t know the same magic their father knew?” Evune explained as Solas beamed proudly at his children.

“You did not teach them Dalish ways?” Solas asked, bemused at the thought.

“You taught me the Dalish were wrong. I did happen to listen once in awhile, Solas.” Evune said as she sat on a stone bench with her long legs crossed as Josephine brought the paperwork to her.

That was how the day was spent. In the garden as their children did their magic lessons, their studies, and then played with each other.


End file.
